While disposable absorbent garments offer a convenient way to manage bedwetting, many enuretic families are not satisfied with these products because they are viewed as “diaper-like” by the user who wants to wear conventional underwear. As such, many improvements have been made to disposable absorbent garments to make them more underwear-like. For example, gender specific graphics have been added and softer nonwoven materials have been utilized. However, many potential users still seek a product that looks and feels more like conventional underwear but is still able to help manage bedwetting. Thus, there remains a need for a pant that is underwear-like yet helps to contain urine insults.